


Mine

by Theoneshotwonder



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Light BDSM, i can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoneshotwonder/pseuds/Theoneshotwonder
Summary: Regina get's jealous to see her other half and Emma getting close. What happens?





	Mine

Regina glared at the pair that was sitting across the street. Just seeing her other half and the irritating sheriff together filled her with an odd feeling. She wouldn’t admit she was jealous by all means, she just couldn’t stand the thought of someone else touching what was  _ hers. _ “Regina?” The brunette glanced beside her to see the wish-realm Robin.  _ Nothing like the real one. _ Regina nearly rolled her eyes at the thought. How on earth did she ever want to be with him? “Is everything alright?” He touched her arm in a caring gesture.

“Yes.” She answered simply and she went back to glare at Emma and the Evil Queen, or  _ Roni _ , as she preferred to be called. She dressed much like the blonde and Regina could see why she liked her. She wasn’t as uptight per se. When she looked over though, the couple was nowhere to be found. 

“Hey, Regina!” She jumped at the sound of  _ Roni beside of her, alone.  _

Regina cleared her throat before speaking. “What happened to Emma...and Robin?” She had been so focused on the blonder woman that she didn’t even notice that the forest man had disappeared. 

“Oh, he and Emma wanted to hurry back to her apartment to catch the game. Football, I think.” The other woman’s brow creased as she tried to think about the game. “I mean, what is so important about men running around chasing a ball? I truly don’t understand it.”

“You probably didn’t come over here to simply speak with me about football, Queenie. So what do you want?”

“It’s  _ Roni _ now, I thought Emma and I stressed that enough.” She paused for a moment. “And I wanted to know what’s up with you glaring at the two of us together. It’s very un-ladylike.” 

The mayor scoffed. “I don’t think that you make good company for Emma to keep.”

“And why is that?” Regina didn’t have an answer for that, so she just kept quiet. “Or is it that you’re jealous?” Her head snapped over to Roni. 

“Why would I be jealous? I have Robin.” Regina stated plainly, lying through her teeth. 

“Oh? Is that why you’re constantly sending glares at Emma and me?” Roni laughed out. “But I guess since you aren’t jealous, could you come and get Robin from her apartment? I think it’s time for a step-up in our relationship. I simply cannot hold myself back from touching that  _ exquisite  _ body of hers.” Regina stared into Roni’s eyes, burning holes into them. She stepped forward and stood as tall as she could. 

“You will do no such thing. She is  _ mine. _ ” The mayor bared her teeth. 

“But I thought you had Robin?” 

“You heard me. Emma is  _ mine _ .” The two women glared at each other. 

“Then I suggest you claim her before I do.” They stood face-to-face for a little bit before Granny came out of the diner breaking them up. 

\---- 

Later that evening, Regina stood in front of her full body mirror wearing some new lingerie. She decided that the red lace looked much better on her than the black. She didn’t know where Robin was for the evening, but she didn’t care. The brunette was glad he was elsewhere so that she could do what she had been wanting to do for years. Get Emma Swan. She looked over at the clock,  _ 9:00 pm. _ Henry was probably at his grandparent's house. Regina conjured up a tight, red dress and put it on before checking to make sure her lipstick was perfect.

She soon disappeared in a puff of purple smoke and appeared in front of that blonde’s door. The mayor straightened her shoulders before landing three solid knocks on the door. She didn’t have to wait long because the door opened up not even a minute later to reveal her sheriff. “Regina? What are you doing here?” 

“Is Queenie here?” The brunette asked, ignoring Emma’s question completely. 

“It’s Roni now, and uh she went out.” She rubbed her neck. “Are you going to answer my question?”

Regina smirked and shook her head before surging forward, pressing her lips on the blondes. She pushed the two of them inside and closed the door behind her. “What are you doing here?” Emma panted out as she pulled away. 

“I thought that it was clear, dear. I am simply claiming what’s mine.” Regina pressed the younger woman against the wall behind her, pulling her arms above her head and nipping her neck. 

“Roni -,” Emma attempted to say but she was quickly silenced as Regina stuffed something in her mouth. Her brow furrowed at the taste of something sweet. 

“Don’t you dare say her name in my presence, Miss Swan. Not while my underwear is in your mouth.” The mayor smirked as she continued to nip down her neck. The sheriff moaned lightly and the brunette pulled back to look in green eyes. “That has to be my favorite sound. I must hear more of that, but first, are you okay with this?” Emma could see that the older woman broke her dominant character when she asked. The blonde smiled the best she could and nodded her head. Regina nodded back and went back into character, pulling her underwear out of the younger woman’s mouth. “Now, we will be going upstairs and I promise that I will  _ not _ be taking it easy of my claim. It has been long enough.”

Emma nodded again, not wanting to be verbal and make the Queen angry. “Words, Miss Swan.” 

“Yes, Madam Mayor.”

\----

Across town, light pink lips formed into a smile as she stared into the mirror. “Did it work, darling?” A man’s voice sounded out. 

“Yes, Robin. It worked.” Roni kissed the man lightly. 

“So, we don’t have to remain a secret any longer?” 

“No, we don’t.”She laughed out as she waved her hand to make the picture of Emma and Regina disappear. 

“How about a new adventure?” 

“I’d love to.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some ideas on what to write next! I'm drawing a complete blank! Anyways, be kind to one another. xoxo L


End file.
